Naruto the T&I prodigy of the leaf
by thelostman88
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by sasuke During the wave mission and learns of the fox and his parrents. he plans to take up T&I and become a ninja legend. darkish Naruto harem Anko and others, team 7 and council bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto uzumaki the T&I prodigy of the leaf

_(hey everyone I'd just like to say thank you for reading this is my Naruto fan fic I also have no beta so this may have errors if not a lot of them please be patient with me. I thought up this idea on a night partying with friends thought I'd try it. Well without further ado here's naruto uzumaki T&I prodigy.)_

**Demon talking**

"Naruto talking"

"_Inner thoughts"_

_(Authors notes)_

***jutsu***

*Wave mission final battle*

Naruto and Sasuke are currently trying to fight Haku but with little success both back to back Naruto goes for another round of clones only to be butchered and nothing to come from it "dope I have a plan." Sasuke said. Naruto looks over and smiles "ok I'm listening teme." "I'm going to throw some smoke you make a run for it and get the mirror from behind" Sasuke said trying not to smile at his real plan was. Naruto nods and sees the smoke bomb go off and makes a mad dash for it. Suddenly he feels a wired pull and just as Haku is to go for Sasuke Naruto is substituted with Sasuke causing Naruto to be riddled with senbon. Sasuke smiles but doesn't see a clone of Haku kick him in the head knocking him out all Naruto sees though is him being substituted and Sasuke going down.

*Naruto's mindscape*

"**That's it I don't care anymore. I have seen enough I'm sorry but its time you met me and I help you." **The fox said as he brought Naruto into his mindscape. "Where am I what happened?" As he looked up at the massive cage in front of him. "**So the kit finally shows himself." **The kyubbi said sitting there his tails flying around wildly "ah the kyubbi care to tell me where I am." Naruto said as he look up at the huge demon after hearing it from mizuki in the village he knew it was there but he didn't know if he would ever meet it. **"Yes and due to this final straw of betrayal it time I told you everything and had a more active part of your life. Prepare for a long story but know this I will make you into a shinobi legend but you must listen to me." **The kyubbi proceeded to tell him about the masked man and Minato and Kashia and who he really was. Naruto proceeded to burst into tears and cry but then it hit him the kyubbi is right to hell with hiding it anymore I am who I am and you know what, time to make it my advantage and honor my parents. "Ok kyubbi you got a deal but know this I'm not hiding anymore."

Outside Naruto was covered in the cloak of the fox and was healing rapidly everyone was in shock the K.I coming from Naruto was overwhelming. Kakashi and Zabuza actually stopped at the feeling of that much K.I they see the pillar of red chakra and all the ice mirrors shatter at once lunching Haku across the bridge Naruto's body grew his nails becoming claws and one tail appearing his hair grows to his shoulders (like Ichigo's during the aizen fight) a menacing growl is heard half demon half Naruto. A chakra hand flew over and grabbed Haku. "I'm sorry this is a bad day for you." Naruto proceeds to pound her body into the ground like she was a sack being flung back and forth. She was complete animated in quick time from the force of the pounding. "God damn it brat you killed my tool I'm going to have to end you for that." Zabuza said uncaringly as he charged at him planning to chop him in half. Naruto looked over and caught the blade with his hands. "Sigh your killing me here your no different the uchiha." Naruto said as he pushing it left and jumped back. Naruto then with massively gained speed closed the gap and began engaging Zabuza with his new claws. "Grrr damn brat." Zabuza growled as he swatted Naruto back with the flat end of his sword. "For someone that owns one of the legendary swords you surely don't use it to its full strength." Naruto says yoki changing his voice as he then sends two more chakra claws at him this time one grabbing the sword itself the other grabbing Zabuza's head. "Thanks for your sword it's going to a good home" all stare in shock as Naruto crushes his head and takes the sword afterward taking his headband and scalp. It's just then gato and his goons show up Naruto loses the cloak and falls to one knee panting. "oh good you saved me the trouble of killing them myself, well then boys who ever brings me the head of the ninja and the bridge builder gets paid." The fat midget said as he watches his band of thugs get armed and ready. "Naruto get back thanks for save on both of them I'll take care of this." Kakashi said as he waved through hands signs ***water style: water dragon jutsu* **due to the abundance of water the two massive water dragons decimated the thugs leaving only gato standing there shivering. "Hold on I can pay you guys to kill him or not to kill me." Gato pleaded as he fell back crawling back. Sakura currently kneeling by Sasuke who is out cold and riddled with senbon. "God damn it Naruto because you couldn't do your job Sasuke dead I hate you." Sakura said crying. "He deserves it especially for using me to substitute with so I got the full brunt of the attack and while he tried to escape." Naruto said as he picked himself up. The wave citizens arrive and kakashi hands Gato over to them to be killed by the village. "Naruto were going to have a talk with the Hokage when we get back but about these allegations of a substitution to throw someone in the line of fire will be settled when we get back." Kakashi said commandingly.

The bridge was finished a week or two later in the time Sasuke woke up and told his side of the story, lying saying that it was Naruto who substituted to save himself. Now they were back in in the Hokage office. "Naruto what happened to your hair and how the hell did you get the executioners blade!" the third said as soon as they all entered the room. Kakashi puts the stack of mission reports down on the table. "Well Hokage Sama due to the client lying about the mission we ran into not only the demon brothers but we ran into Zabuza the demon of the mist." Kakashi said nervously. "Sigh you three should count your selves lucky not many can say at genin level that you took a C gone A rank and lived with no back up." The third said as he blew put some of his Tabaco smoke. "Hmm according to this report it seems the young uchiha here should be handed to Ibiki for treason." "Unfortunately Hokage Sama there's no way to prove that the only other witness to it Naruto killed using the fox." Kakashi said. "Yes Naruto I wish to see you in private after this." The third said but was cut off "ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT'S IT IVE HAD IT HOKAGE SAMA I REQUEST I BE REMOVED FROM THE TEAM I SEE NONE OF THESE SO CALLED PEOPLE AS MY COMRADES!" Naruto screamed K.I erupting from him. "The rest of team seven is to leave at once ill bring you back later." The third said looking at Naruto worriedly. They all filed out and left. "Naruto if your report is true and Sasuke lied you have every right to be angry." The third said trying to calm the boy. "Sorry Hokage sama but I can't trust you anymore." Naruto said his eyes ice cold no longer those bright blue orbs of happiness. "I met the fox he told me everything. How my dad is the forth and that my mom was the red habanero of the leaf. You lied to me you told me I was an orphan." The third was in shock a look of guilt and fear in his eyes. "I did it to protect you but now I see I failed you given the reports and the conflicting stories I will comply with your request. Now then to make it up to you I'm going to give you a new teacher and make your heritage known." Naruto smiled "I'd like to claim my inheritance as well as be taught by the two best T&I experts in the village." The third looked at him worried. "Alright I'll call the council meeting tomorrow here's your house key its west of the village in the clan district" Sarutobi handed over two scrolls and one of Minato's Kunai. "Thank you Hokage Sama." Naruto left with his stuff. "Get me Ibiki and Anko now and send a messenger hawk to Jiraiya tell him that he needs to return immediately." He said to his anbu as he lean back in the chair "I lost him he'll never trust me again I will make it up to him." The third thought as he looked at the giant stack of paper work.

*Namikaze clan estate*

Naruto walking into the compound it consisted of a large mansion with smaller guest houses all with a wall surrounding the compound. He walked to the front door and smeared his blood on the seal protecting it. He walked in to see the place in the seal was in some serious dusting. He made thirty shadow clones and had them set out to clean the entire place. He sat down on the couch and opened the scrolls what he found broke his heart. "Dear Naruto its mom and dad our names are Minato Namikaze and Kashia Uzumaki we were so happy you are our son I'm sorry we weren't there reading this means your god parents Jirayia and tsunade told you who we were. You're probably a ninja and a great one in the other scroll are our training notes as well as my kenjutsu style, money and your dads kunai. U will probably end up if not already under the CRA given your lineage you will need at least 8 wives. The compound should be able to house them all. Good luck and we love you so much. With love mom and dad." He looked up and found a frame and framed the letter on his wall knowing his new teacher should be here soon he decided to get ready for his arrival.

*2 hours later*

A clone alerts Naruto that Ibiki and Anko are here. "Welcome to my new place Anko and Ibiki sensei." He says walking forward in a mesh shirt and blue ninja pants the executioner's blade on his back. "Whoa what happened to you last time me and the girls saw you. You were this happy go lucky kid not I see a hardened young man." Anko said surprised at Naruto's longer hair and changed look. "I heard everything from the Hokage and I have to say id be honored to teach you young Namikaze." Ibiki said holding his hand out. "The honor is mine Ibiki you and Anko here are the best and a guy like me is lucky to get the help." Naruto states showing them the training facility in the court yard. "Since me and Anko here are proctors for the chunnin exams coming up were allowed to place anyone in the exam regardless of rules you will be in the exam as a solo operative." Ibiki says as he looks around the training grounds. "That's right gaki you're going to wipe the floor in the exam and be chunnin in no time." Anko said as she threw a kunai into a target. "Your training starts now" they both shout

_(and that's a rap what do you all think please rate and review flamers will be ignored next chapter will be up soon thanks for reading see ya) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the chunnin exam part 1

_**(Hey guys thank you to all who reviewed overall positive reviews sorry for how late this chapter is given Christmas and new year's I got busy I'll try to get my chapters in at better times. I'd like to put up a poll just review to vote the poll will be the paring with Naruto besides Anko who was chosen by my executive order well without further a due chapter 2)**_

**Demon talking**

"Naruto talking"

(Inner thoughts)

**(Authors notes)**

***jutsu***

*Later that the rest of team 7 and the Hokage*

"So due to the recent mission and the events that took place while Naruto was on this team I have decided to have him be privately trained and speed up his development." The third stated in disappointment. The shocked looks of the team were varied Sasuke seemed not to care, Sakura seemed to trying to hide her utter joy. Kakashi seems somewhat upset. "But since the council demanded that if I were to do this I was to give you a new teammate meet Sai." The place haired boy stepped into view smiles waving. "Dismissed kakashi I want to talk to you further." The third said they kids ran off Sai half dragged by Sakura "so going to give you the heads you he's anbu root and due to your actions and the uchiha's your sensei son is now being trained by Anko and Ibiki. "You mean he was Minato's!" kakashi screamed as it hit him like a ton of bricks he fell to the floor in tears knowing what happened to him as a kid and how he was broken because of his inability to control the team. "His linage will be known when gets to the finals of the exam and trust me he will get their better hope your team does." The third said. Kakashi vanished right after to drive his team into the ground.

*day of the chunnin exam*

What remained of team seven with the replacement of Naruto with Sai were walking into the main building it seemed a lot of the rookies planned to walk in together. Teams 8 and 10 were already there and team 9 hand showed up as well "Sasuke kun" ino exclaimed as she jumped on Sasuke. "Wait a minute where's Naruto and who's the new guy." Kiba said as he pointed at Sai. "Naruto was removed from the team due to an attempt on his life by Sasuke here thus he left and supposedly is now training with T&I" Sai said not caring how bad that sounded. "You did what!" Kiba screamed as he lunged at Sasuke but was held back by his teammates. "Calm down Kiba it was for the best I'm fine actually, the transfer did more good than bad." An almost unrecognizable Naruto stepped forward. He was now in a black trench coat with a burnt orange flaming nine tailed fox sewn in on the back, under that was a mesh shirt. He also wore black shinobi cargo pants with black combat boots the pants hand a burnt orange Uzumaki symbol on the right thigh. His hair was longer (like Ichigo's from azien fight but blonde) the head band wrapped around his for head keeping his bangs out of his eyes. The executioner's blade strapped to his back and a mask like Kakashi's but black as well. "Whoa dude almost didn't recognize you holy crap you look bad ass." Kiba exclaimed as he walked over to his child hood pranking buddy. "But why are you here dope you don't have a team." Sasuke sneered looking at the more badass Naruto. "Thanks to the proctors of the first and second exam are my senseis they feel I could win this solo." Naruto said as he walked away and into the building. Just then a surprising amount of killing intent from hinata of all people was staring at both Sasuke and Sakura he byakugan active. "Kiba shino let's go!" hinata yelled as she stormed off followed by her shocked but proud team. "If we see the uchiha or the fan girl in battle tare them apart I'm not hiding behind my fears anymore. Its time I got serious." Hinata vowed as she walked up and like Naruto skipped the second floor genjutsu. Back with the three other teams. Neji is in shock as well as a lot of other for what they just saw. "Was that hinata what the fuck?" Tenten said knowing and hearing how sweet and timid that girl is notorious for. "Let's go guys if what the uchiha did is true and hinata of all people is ready to kill him then I must follow by her example." As the leave he whispers to take all restrictions off its all or nothing now." Back inside Naruto is leaning on a wall waiting for the exam to start. ***kit the boy with the gored is a jinjuriki the one tail is his demon.*** Naruto smiles and decides have some fun. "Hey shikaku how's it going." Naruto says out loud. Temari and Kankuro break out in a cold sweat knowing they were talking of Gaara. The boy known as Gaara turs his head then grabs his head and looks away mutter mother fears you. "Naruto Uzumaki and rock lee." Naruto looks over it seems one of the contestants is trying to be an info broker and Sasuke wants his information. He see what he believes is Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand butt buddy. Naruto merely walks over and drops a few tiny paper bombs and destroys the cards and the deck of cards. "What the hell dope!" Sasuke said pissed he missed out on the info. "I thought I'd get rid of potentially illegal information especially S class secrets isn't that right Kabuto." Naruto said pulling out his sword putting it to his neck. This is when Kabuto realizes that this was Naruto and that he knew who he was "I'm surprised you're a genin just looking at you but I'd be careful you can't attack me without probable cause in this exam room." Kabuto said inching away from the sword. "That's bull crap but I'll wait and make you squeal later." Naruto said as he put his sword back and sat down. "Alright you maggots get to your seats and listen up." Ibiki said as he appeared in the front of the room. As the test started Naruto realized it was an info gathering assignment and decided to mess with Ibiki by taking a nap. He woke up to you all pass he looked around and saw the room was less populated and all the genin were all shocked there was no tenth question it was to test if you had what it takes to risk everything to achieve the mission. Just then a poster with in black paint written the Procter of the second exam the sexy and single Anko Matarshi. "Forty four teams com on Ibiki oh well only half will make through my test. Meet me at training ground forty four or also known as the forest of death in 30 minutes." Anko said and vanished again.

*outside the forest of death*

After Anko handed out the life weavers she walked over to Naruto who was sitting in a nearby tree watching. "So anyone of interest I should watch in this test." Anko asked wanting to get the input of her student. "As for entertainment I'd say the rookie teams, the red haired sand kid is a jinjuriki like me and I'm

Bring home big game tonight get the ready I think we have a problem."

*Hokage tower council meeting."

The room was occupied by the various clan leaders, the elder's, Donzo and a few nobles of the civilian sector. The third Hokage sat their looking out ready to put his play into action. "Attention everyone before we move on I have some major news I need to bring to the floor." Everyone turned quickly knowing this was serious. "the original report of the team seven c turned a rank mission was falsified but now it time to tell you all the reason for that and the changes coming. During the mission during the last battle with Zabuza and Haku, Sasuke Uchiha used a substitution jutsu on Naruto to switch with him so he took his hit." This shocked all the shinobi a known taboo and most cowardly act a shinobi can do. "Due to this Naruto met the nine tails in his mind and spoke with it." This caused a massive uproar civilian leads calling out for his death. "SILENCE let me finish. The fox told him the truth of everything his parents and what he is. His full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of Keisha and Minato." The whole room exploded right then civilians shouting lies and the shinobi mixed feelings of anger, sadness, regret and shock. "As of now he is now a member of this council and clan head of both clans and placed under the CRA. His heritage will be made public on the day of the finals." This made the shinobi side cheer knowing this is perfect and is just given his childhood. The civilians looked to Donzo and the elders for help but saw only blank expressions of shock knowing it was futile to fight it they will wait.

*the forest of death*

The bell just rang and everyone rushed in intent of getting the scroll they need knowing it meant combat and not to mention survival. (Ok now where are you kabuto? time to bring Anko Chan a present. Wait Anko Chan where did that come from.) Naruto sped through the trees trying to find the snake when he heard Sakura scream. Knowing this could be interesting he ran there what he saw made his blood boil. None other than Orochimaru was standing there biting Sasuke neck leaving a curse mark. (Fuck the guys butt buddy I'm going to bag the main prize.) Naruto flew out separating Sasuke from Orochimaru looking at him with determined eyes. "Who are hold on you're the fox boy the one Minato sealed the fox in." Orochimaru said then realized who it was just from the chakra he had. "You knew my dad." Naruto said drawing the executioner's blade. "Well holy shit that makes things interesting explains the blonde hair. Well given its obvious you took your career path serious how about you work for me or die." Orochimaru said getting into the Hebi stance. "No instead I'm going to take you down and hand you over to Anko and Ibiki sensei." He said charging Orochimaru backed up and drew the grass blade and began the Kenjutsu battle. "Oh so little Anko still alive last I heard the village was calling her snake whore after I left." Orochimaru said trying to piss Naruto off. At this Naruto started leaking yoki chakra. "So you're the reason she was hated by the village and treated like shit you're the reason she's so hurt! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" at this jet black chains come out of his back and form two tails then the kyubbi cloak wraps around Naruto. "Sakura pick up your teammates and run. Get help forget the exams get to a person of rank now!" **(Play nail in the coffin by Eminem) **just then Naruto let out a massive roar blasting his chakra all over the place. He sped forward with extreme speed and shoulder charged the sannin who was not expecting the speed boost and rocketed into the nearby tree. Orochimaru recovers and comes with speed of his down planning to run him through with the grass blade but is literally swatted away by the flat side of the executioner's blade. "You got a lot tougher. Oh well guess I'll leave nothing left, too bad you would've been a great body." Said Orochimaru as he flew through hand signs then biting his thumbs summoning a huge snake that flew at Naruto with surprising speed. Naruto flew through his set of own hand seals ***wind style- great breakthrough* **the jutsu rockets forward blasting into the snake making a cloud of smoke as Naruto uses his chains to wrap around the back of the snakes head then pulls with all his strength slitting the snakes head a quarter of the way off. Before it reversed summoned itself. Orochimaru flies forward with the five prong seal ready. Just when he get within striking range the Naruto turns into a log and Naruto wraps them together with his chains. Both go rocketing into the ground or more slammed by Naruto he looks down in rage the body falls apart into mud and the snake is nowhere in sight. "Guess we call it a draw oh well ill have my round two." Naruto sped off to the tower scrolls in hand but that wasn't even his concern, he is worried about Anko and where she was and if she knew he was here. Then he heard it the scream of her voice not more than 40 yards to his left he didn't even hesitate. He ran in to see her bleeding out her mouth and lean on a tree and Orochimaru was closing in fast. ***KIT RIP HIM TO SHREDS* **the fox then gave him two tails of chakra. **(Play Way I am remix by Eminem ft. Marilyn Manson) **Orochimaru is kicked back hard but still on the tree branch Naruto with two chain tails and fox like features standing there his bangs hiding his eyes leaking so much KI it felt like this meant destruction no question. "You may have escaped earlier but now. No you don't get to live ill destroy you right here I don't care what it takes your dead!" Naruto said the demon chakra changing his voice.

**(The next scene here is a complete ass kicking.)**

Anko looking on in shock as Naruto charged forward the executioner's blade cocked back ready to tear him apart. Orochimaru looked up and saw Naruto charging and blocked the incoming strike with the grass blade. Naruto smiles and the black chakra chain tails fly in from Orochimaru's flanks, Orochimaru jumps back and starts going through hand signs. ***ninja art- twin snake strike jutsu* **Orochimaru flies back in two massive snakes wrapped around his arms. Naruto makes the cross symbol ***shadow clone jutsu* **Naruto made 8 clones who all got out of the way of the snake sannin the clones charge back in engaging in a taijutsu and Kenjutsu brawl meanwhile Naruto repeated the jutsu with some extra hand signs, four more clones were made which flew forward grabbing on to Orochimaru even getting stabbed to hit him as they did they all turned into the black chakra chains mummifying him to the tree. ***ninja art- chain clone jutsu* **Naruto said as he marched forward holding a kunai. The only thing visible on the sannin was his face. "You brat you think you can just walk up and kill me just like that fat chance." Orochimaru screamed as he launched his tongue out at Naruto who merely chopped it in half and sealing it in a scroll. Now that I have proof of your death I can kill you with no worry just as Naruto cocks the blade back Orochimaru is reverse summoned by Kabuto using the snakes. "Grrrr I guess your summons showed you mercy pity I wasn't done." The fox's chakra fades away and Naruto falls over only to be caught by a now more recovered Anko seeing the last of the fight. "Holy shit Naruto!" picking him up and sprinting to the tower at top speed.

_**(and that's a wrap again sorry it's so late I'll try to get capture three up soon I want you guys to choose who is in the harem please vote through reviewing thanks for reading.) **_


End file.
